This invention relates to an improved steam iron. An elbow-like water entry tube set inside the reservoir portion of the present iron is able to prevent water from spilling out by accident. In the present invention, a bi-metallic plate in conjunction with a specially designed ironing plate prevents water from leaking out and getting the clothes being ironed wet when the steam iron is not yet hot enough.
Conventional steam irons have some apparent drawbacks which are described as follows:
1. When the temperature of the ironing plate is not higher than a certain minimum temperature, the water flowing into the ironing plate from the reservoir will not be transformed into steam. If the user is not careful, water will flow onto the clothes instead of steam when the steam button is pressed. Even when the ironing plate is hot enough, continuous ironing may lower the temperature of the iron, thereby causing the above-mentioned problem.
2. When a conventional steam iron is tilted forwards too much, water from the reservoir could leak out through the water entry gate positioned in the front of the reservoir.